english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Ian Cox
Richard Ian Cox (born October 3, 1973) is a Welsh-Canadian actor, online radio host and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Inuyasha in Inuyasha and Ranma Saotome in Ranma ½. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Man (1995-1996) - Jacques *Being Ian (2005-2008) - Ian Kelley, Announcer (ep36), Bystander (ep49), Cool Guy#1 (ep45), Customer#1 (ep37), Fan#8 (ep4), Golfer (ep16), Headbanger (ep24), Ian's Louse (ep18), Kid#1 (ep4), Kitty Kat (ep5), Passenger#1 (ep28), Police Chief (ep26), Sailor (ep41), Student#1 (ep38), Additional Voices *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Dr. Dimensionpants (2014-2015) - Philip *DreamWorks Dinotrux (2015-2017) - Revvit, Auger (ep44), Craneosaur #1 (ep49), Dozeraptors #1 (ep37), Dozeratops #1 (ep47), Otto #3 (ep12), Prong (ep32), Random Reptool #1 (ep51), Splitter, Stegarbasaur #2 (ep47) *DreamWorks Dinotrux: Supercharged (2017-2018) - Revvit, Mystic Otto (ep3) *Firehouse Tales (2005) - Crabby the Pumper Truck *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Kirby Kowalski, Avatak (ep35), TV Reporter (ep35) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Snails (ep131) *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *RollBots (2009) - Additional Voices *Spy Kids: Mission Critical (2018) - Additional Voices *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2000-2003) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie and the Secret Door (2014) - Whiff *Care Bears: Share Bear Shines (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: The Giving Festival (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: To the Rescue (2010) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) - Snails *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Snails *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods (2016) - Squareonthehypotenus 'TV Specials' *Being Ian: An Ianconvenient Truth (2008) - Ian Kelley *Donner (2001) - Donner *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Snails *Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos (2015) - Kirby Kowalski Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Beyblade: Burst (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Beyblade: Burst Evolution (2017) - Additional Voices *Inuyasha (2002-2006) - Inuyasha *Inuyasha: The Final Act (2012-2013) - Inuyasha *Mobile Suit Gundam (2001) - Kai Shiden *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Allelujah Haptism *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004) - Tolle Koenig *Ranma ½ (1998-2003) - Ranma Saotome (Boy-Type; eps65-161) *Transformers: Cybertron (2005) - Scattershot *Trouble Chocolate (2002-2003) - Cacao *Zoids (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) - Inuyasha *Inuyasha The Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2004) - Inuyasha *Inuyasha The Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2005) - Inuyasha *Inuyasha The Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island (2006) - Inuyasha *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Allelujah Haptism *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Empty Battlefield (2005) - Tolle Koenig *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Far-Away Dawn (2005) - Shani Andras, Tolle Koenig *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Shani Andras 'OVA - Dubbing' *Green Legend Ran (1998) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (2004) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam (2007) - Kai Shiden *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Kai Shiden *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Allelujah Haptism, Kai Shiden *Inuyasha: Feudal Combat (2005) - Inuyasha *Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (2004) - Inuyasha *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Kai Shiden Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (27) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2018. Category:Canadian Voice Actors